


So ~ how did that list go?

by KatSolus



Series: John's List [2]
Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lies in bed and ticks off his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So ~ how did that list go?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to John's List.

John lay in bed holding tightly onto an unconscious and very sticky Matt. His husband. Who was currently out cold, fast asleep, but still cuddling into John; who was thinking he could have gone a second round.

Matt and Lucy had done a great job with the organisation of the wedding and reception. And John thought he had stuck to his list rather well. Of course some rules are made to be broken….

However, it wasn’t John who had gotten drunk the night before the wedding. He chuckled quietly to himself. That had been Matt all the way. At a bachelor party of gamers, nerds John thought to himself, online and physically present, organised by Warlock, held at Warlock’s house, in his basement ‘command centre.’ 

At the wedding itself John had waited patiently for Matt to walk down the aisle, letting him enjoy his moment. He had spoken his vowels without stumbling, showing his love for Matt in words. Then in deeds with a kiss once pronounced, and then later at the reception when he had thanked everyone for coming and kissed Matt after they had cut the cake. Oh yes, Matt had wanted the whole hog on his wedding day. And John was going to let him have it. Whatever Matt wanted…

No guests were glared at and he was polite to Matt’s family. Holly was treated nicely. Hell, John had even danced with her at the reception. Neither Holly nor Lucy had come with a date so there were no issues in that respect. He hadn’t made faces at Warlock, no sighs, no eye rolling – until afterwards anyway, hey what Matt didn’t know….

 

John hadn’t whinged about the tux, the new shoes or the dance lessons prior. He wasn’t going to admit it to Matt, feeling a little guilty, but he had enjoyed dancing with the instructor. ‘Oh come on’ he thought to himself, ‘I love Matt but I still like women.’ 

Surprisingly considering this was John ‘fucking’ McClane, there was no blood, no bombs, no bad guys. How normal is that? 

John had even allowed Matt to choose and book the honeymoon.

OK! 

So his biggest mistake in an otherwise flawless performance (his words):

Yes he had ducked out with Connie and the guys for a drink down at the bar. Zeus muttered that it was a mistake but he had come anyway, ‘to keep an eye on them’ he said. They had downed some whiskeys and talked about terror threats and the Gruber brothers. The funny thing was Holly, Lucy and Warlock had joined them at the bar. They’d had a ripping time until Matt had appeared with his arms folded, glaring at them from the bottom of the stairs. 

And the best thing? 

The glare had been it. Matt couldn’t say a word about it. Not after he had crawled through the door last night, not after he had snored for half the night breathing boozey breath over John, not after he had hidden under the sheets for half the morning whining, only coming up to down the water and tablets John had fetched for him. ‘Lucky it had been an afternoon wedding’, John thought. 

‘Oh well’, in the end Matt had recovered enough for the wedding, the reception and round one in bed. John could wait…..


End file.
